Vampire Diaries Cruel Intentions Style
by midnightquiver
Summary: Okay this is one heck of a long one shot so be prepared.but when Bonnie McCullough moves to Fell's Church can she Resist the player Damon Salvatore? Can he win against Katherine or will she win her little game? Please Read it's not as bad as it sounds.
1. Vampire Diaries Cruel Intentions Style

**Put two fantastic things together and I'm hoping to get something explosive haha. But I'm sure a majority of the world has seen the movie Cruel Intentions if not you really should it's quite amazing. They are all in high school at this point. Anywho here it goes I hope you enjoy. This is the longest one shot I've ever done so if you do happen to stop anywhere please do review I would really appreciate it.**

**P.S I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Cruel Intentions.**

**Vampire Diaries Cruel Intentions Style**

~Damon~

Laying back in the chair I looked up at the ceiling as the therapist rambled on. Why the hell was I here again? Oh yeah I was fucking around with her daughter.

"I just don't understand." I said finally cutting the rambling idiot off

"Just relax Damon. It's not the end of the world." She said

"You're right. Today I pursue greater virtues." I said as I shot upright

She sighed and I could tell she was annoyed.

"Well that concludes our session for today I think."

"So next week then?" I asked as I stood towering over her making her nervous

She took a few steps back.

"Didn't I tell you? I'm going to be gone over the next few months with my book tour." She said

"Hmmm. I guess this is goodbye then."I said holding out my hand

She took it nervously and shook it. turning I suddenly heard the phone ring.

*Your daughter is on line one*

"Tell her to hold." She said

A grin twitched at my lips.

"You didn't say you had a daughter." I inquired

"Yeah she is getting ready for college in the fall."

"Hmmm seems like the kind of girl I need…probably has a lovely body." I said not being able to hold back the thought

"Well she is out of your league so don't even think about it."

"Alrighty then." I said holing my hands up in a surrender

Not that I had to think about it since I had already done it in her bed no less.

*Your daughter is still on line one*

Hitting the button to answer it she caught the voice of her screaming daughter.

"Mother you put me on hold!" she cried

"Relax darling what's wrong? Just take a step back."

"Oh cut the therapist bullshit mom! I can't believe I did it."

"Did what?" the therapist cried

"He was just so sweet…and he said that I had a nice body...and I just-I can't believe it." Her daughter cried

"How could you be so stupid." Her mother yelled

Then thinking about it she ran to the window to look down at a smiling and triumphant Damon.

"You son of a bitch! You aren't going to get away with this!" she screamed

I just looked up at her completely satisfied.

"What's wrong with her?" a small petite blonde said

"Not entirely sure…but I think she needs a little therapy by the looks of it." I said then taking another look at her I smiled "Want to get out of here?"

"Sure." She said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear

* * *

~Katherine~

"It's a lovely place you have here." Elena said as she looked around

"Thank you. I'm sure you'll fit in at Robert E Lee. There's no doubt about it." I said smugly

"I think it's lovely for you to do this for Elena." her aunt Margaret said

"Aunt Margaret…" Elena huffed under her breath

I found myself faking a giggle at the fucking twat. Oh how I had every nerve to just snap her neck at the moment but I just smiled. She had no idea what I had planned for her did she?

"So what is like? The boys?"

"Don't mind her." her aunt said

"Yes there are boys some worth while others not so much." I said thinking about that idiot Damon

"Like Damon Salvatore." Her aunt chimed in "I mean honestly Katherine how do you do it."

"Well when times get tough I just turn to god and he helps me through." I said lying through my teeth as I rubbed the small cross within my fingers

"Why hello Margaret how are you today?" came a familiar voice as Damon walked into the den

Speak of the devil, I thought to myself.

"Damon." She said in acknowledgment

"And who would this lovely lady be?" he said in a coy tone looking at Elena with a sly grin

"Elena…" she said all too quickly

I watched Damon as the grin on his face grew wider and her cheeks grew redder.

"Well then I think we will go." Her aunt said

Standing I shook each of their hands holding back on the thought ripping that blonde's hair out. I could hear her aunt reprimanding her on the way out. I just rolled my eyes and unbuttoned my jacket.

"Wow, charity case much?" he asked sarcastically

"Bite me." I snapped as I pulled out the cross and twisted the end so that it came off

The tip was red with blood. It smelled rich with blood.

"You are seriously fucked up." I heard Damon criticize

"No more fucked up than you. So tell me how was the therapist's daughter if I may ask." I said licking the red tip then putting the two pieces of the rosary together

"Not as much fun as I anticipated." He said "There's just no challenge anymore."

He sighed and fell back on the couch.

"Well you could always help me with my little…endeavor." I offered as I straddled him "Help me out with a little problem."

"Which would be?" he asked

"Remember that party around the Fourth of July?"

"The one you got dumped at no less?" he inquired

I just glared at the words.

"Precisely… I did my part to keep my date happy which might I add I went to great lengths for but it seemed that he is taken up with someone else."

"Hence the dumping." He added

Hitting him in the chest I quickly moved to the other side of the room.

"Anyways…it comes to my attention that the person my 'date' was so taken up with…"

"Was Elena?" he finished

"Wow, you really catch on don't you?"

"And what is it you need me to do?"

"Oh you know…do what you do best." I said simply

"I don't know Katherine…" he started

Like that I had a light grip on his throat.

"Why not?" I asked agitation starting to rise

"It's too easy." He said as he grabbed me by the hips and tossed me onto the couch beside him "I mean seriously."

~Damon~

Getting up I walked over to where I set down my journal.

"So have you heard about the other new student moving in?" Katherine asked

I looked back taking interest.

"The new principle's daughter. Got to say something about her is quite off and strange." Katherine said

"Oh?"

"Oh see that's one you don't want to get mixed up in. I haven't even laid eyes on her and you shouldn't. It's out of your league to even contemplate Damon." She said sternly

"Care to make a wager on that?"

"Maybe."

"Well let me know then." I said as I grabbed my journal and headed out the door

"Oh look your journal. Could you be more queer?"

"Could you be any more desperate to read it?" I called back

Nearly making it out the door I heard her call for me.

"Oh Damon?"

I turned around to see her standing in the doorway.

"About that wager…if…I win I want that shiny red Cougar of yours." She said

"And if I win?"

"I'll let you have what you couldn't have for the past few centuries."

I enclosed the space between us.

"Be more specific." I said

"In English? I'll fuck your brains out."

"Oh please…you really think I still care? Plus that is a 1969 Cougar." I said turning to leave

"If you didn't care you wouldn't be here would you?" she said

I paused for a moment.

"I know you Damon. I know what you want and what you want is something you can't have."

I sighed deeply then turned to her.

"You got yourself a bet."

"Happy hunting." She said with a sly grin

~Damon~

Pulling into the drive of the boarding house I paused for a moment as I saw another car in the drive. It wasn't Stefan's either. Getting out I saw a young petite thing with red curls flowing down her back come out of the house only to grab a bag of hers from the car. Slowly making my way over I saw Mrs. Flowers coming out to help her.

"Mrs. Flowers." I called

"Hello dear." She said as I made my way over

She then turned to the red head and took her bag for her.

"Dear I will get that for you." She said

"Thank you."

~Bonnie~

Rolling my eyes I turned away from what I assumed to be Damon Salvatore. I had heard plenty about him and was well aware to keep my distance. Turning on my heel I started making my way up to the house only to trip. But then all of the sudden I felt a set of arms around me that kept me from hitting the ground.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine." I said standing back up

Mrs. Flowers looked back at us.

"You go ahead I'm going to show her around since it seems she'll be here for a while." Damon said

"Alright dear. Her parents are selling their house right now so she is staying with us till everything is settled." She answered

I turned and started walking off not bothering to wait for him. I could hear his footsteps behind me as I walked into the house.

"So you must be Bonnie McCullough." He said

"Yes." I said

"Well hurry along it's a big house and I don't have all day." He said

With that I stopped dead in my tracks. He looked back at me.

"You don't need to act chivalrous I know full well about your reputation." I said

Not even wanting to stay in one spot for too long I brushed past him.

"What reputation would that be?" he asked in a somewhat surprised tone

"That you'll do just about anything it takes to get a woman in bed with you." I said knowing full well that I was right

"Who told you that?" he asked, his voice cracking a little

I knew that I was dead on by the sound of his voice.

"I have my sources…are you denying it?" I asked turning on him

"Well you hear what you want to hear. I guess you're that gullible." He said shrugging

I looked at him skeptically.

"Whatever." I said and started walking again

~Damon~

Damn it! This would complicate things. I needed to find out who the hell told that little redhead about me. I had a good idea of where to start looking too.

After showing her to her room I left. There were other places I needed to be.

"Well if it isn't the devil himself." Tyler said

As I got out of my car.

"Tyler." I greeted

"What does this unwelcome visit bring?" Tyler asked jokingly as we walked into his house

"Well I need a little info."

"About?"

"Bonnie McCullough."

"The new principle's daughter?"

"Precisely…someone has been feeding her information and I need to know who." I said through gritted teeth.

After finding out who did this I was going to rip their throat out.

"Where did she say she was from?" Tyler asked as he sat back in one of his computer chairs

"I don't know…Mystic Falls or some shit like that I think…" I said

"You know Matt's grandparents live down there. He visits them every summer." Tyler inquired

"He's at football camp though."

"Not anymore."

"Oh?" I said a little intrigued

"He got back a week ago." Tyler added

"You think you can maybe have a rendezvous?" I asked

"Maybe…but seeing as there's almost a full moon out…"

"Alright here." I said as I tossed him a small bag

"Alrighty then how about eleven then?" Tyler asked

"Eleven it is." I agreed

With that Tyler turned back to his computer that he seemed to be infatuated with at the moment.

"Now Tyler." I growled

"Okay okay." He said

Leaning back against the wall I watched as Tyler picked up the phone. After a few rings I heard the other line pick up.

"Mathew?" Tyler said in a sarcastic tone

I could hear the other line clearly.

*Oh shit.* Matt said *What the hell do you want?*

A grin twitched at the end of my lips. Tyler looked back at me. I just mouthed the time back at him and left. When I found out who the little bird was in that little redhead's ear I'm sure to give them hell starting with Matt Honeycutt.

* * *

~Katherine~

Going to the boarding house hoping to find Damon to see if I could take the nice Cougar for a spin but I found something else that piqued my interest. Elena was sitting up in the study with Stefan. It appeared to be a tutoring session. One that she would probably need too being she skipped right to being a senior this year instead of being the junior she should be. Watching them with intensity I noticed how much closer they seemed to be getting and how she blushed each time he smiled at her. It literally made me want to vomit as to how he was falling for it.

"Okay I am seriously not getting this." Elena said

Throwing down her pencil she sighed in frustration. It was a move I knew all too well.

"Just take a deep breath alright?" Stefan chuckled

"Easy for you to say…you understand it." she said

"You will too. Trust me." he said

Raising one eyebrow I watched as he picked up her pencil and moved closer to her. I could hear Mrs. Flowers behind me and took the opportunity to interrupt what could've been a romantic moment if she weren't a moron and I was a genius. Looking over I saw a stack of books and knocked them over causing both of them to jump.

"Watch what you're doing Mrs. Flowers!" I exclaimed

Mrs. Flowers just glared at me and shook her head as she picked up the books.

"Katherine what are you doing here?" Elena asked still startled

"I brought over a few books for the reading list of the summer so you could get started." I said simply

"Oh." She said

"Hey I have to go… you know the way out right?" Stefan asked

"Yes." She said blushing

He nodded with a sheepish smile then walked out.

"Well…that was interesting." I said

Elena remained silent.

"You like him don't you?" I asked

"I do but I can't! If my aunt knew she would kill me being he's related to-"

"Damon Salvatore?" I finished

She nodded.

"You know…we could do a little arrangement."

She looked at me confused.

"You know have you and Stefan over." I said

"Really?" she asked all perky like "Wait what about my aunt?"

"We don't even have to tell her." I said

"Oh you would do that?"

"Of course I mean we are friends aren't we?"

Then all of the sudden she squealed and wrapped her arms around my neck in a hug that twisted my stomach. But inside I was grinning as to how much fun it would be to destroy her. it would be all too easy now all I needed was a little boost to speed the process.

"So how about we go out for lunch?" I offered as soon as she let go

Her eyes brightened up even more as she left the room.

"Moron." I mumbled under my breath as I turned to follow her

"So where are we going for lunch?" Elena asked

"Oh just a small place. A lot of the popular group goes there." I said as we pulled into a small parking lot

"The forest is beautiful." Elena said as we got out and walked into the small restaurant

"Indeed it is." I said faking yet another smile

"The Old Wood…hmmm interesting name for a restaurant." Elena said looking at the neon sign

"Yeah but it's a good place overall." I said

Going inside the music blasted throughout the place with the current song 'The Kill' by 30 Seconds to Mars. I found a small table near the bar.

"Are you sure this is a restaurant?" Elena yelled over the music

"Yeah don't worry." I yelled back with a smirk "So have you two kissed yet?"

"What? No! uhhh…" Elena stuttered

The song died and another came on.

"You've never been kissed have you?" I asked

This just got better and better, I thought to myself.

"Well…no." she said her cheeks flushing

"You haven't practiced on your other girlfriends?" I asked just to see if she had any nerve in her

"No! ew." She said seeming disgusted

"Oh it's not that bad. How do think we learn?" I said laughing a little

"Really?"

"Yeah really…here just close your eyes alright?" I said smirking

"You're serious?" she asked with wide eyes

"Do you want to learn or not?" I asked flatly

"Well…ok." She caved

Upon closing her eyes I put my fingers under her chin pulling her closer then smirked a little as I brushed my lips across hers feeling her move along them naturally. She wasn't that bad. Then tracing her bottom lip with my tongue I felt her lips part with a small gasp as I deepened the kiss. That's when she started taking the initiative all on her own as her tongue massaged against my own. Then pulling away I wiped my bottom lip and noticed her eyes were still closed.

"See you're a natural. Nothing to worry about." I said as I bit at one of my cuticles

"That was…intense." She breathed

I grinned even wider. Now all I needed was Damon to give her that extra push. With that extra push she would be the next slut of the new school year. It would leave me less to worry about that's for sure.

"Yeah just think how it will be with more practice." I said

Her eyes bolted open.

"With Stefan? Oh I don't think he'd want me like that…would he?" she asked her cheeks flushing "I mean he texts me but I don't know."

"Oh?"

"I'm just nervous I knew that if my aunt found out she'd kill me."

"Well relax I can help."

"Really?"

"Of course I'm good at keeping secrets." I said

"Do you think he likes me back? I mean I'm so unsure." She said

I just shrugged. A nervous look came over her and I knew she was starting to wonder about the virtues of a sex life. Who knew she was so curious? I could smell the sexual hormones coming off of her. It made it that much more fun and intriguing.

* * *

~Damon~

Tyler left the front door unlocked which made it a lot easier to get in without breaking down a door. Walking inside I pulled out my cell phone to check the time.

"Right on time." I muttered to myself

Walking upstairs I could hear the two going on about something on tv. The two were complete idiots but not completely useless.

Walking into the main room of Tyler's house both of the young men jumped.

"What the hell?" Matt nearly yelled

"Oh I'm sorry Mathew." I said with a sarcastic tone

Matt just glared and stood to leave. Reaching out I grabbed him by the arm and shoved him back.

"I have a few questions I'd like to ask." I said "Like for example you know Bonnie McCullough. What did you tell her being you seem to know her?"

"Nothing." he said

I took a step forward. He just looked back at Tyler who was leaning back casually leaning back in a chair.

"Don't play with me Matt. You know I will rip your throat out." I snapped

"I didn't tell her anything!" he yelled

"You know he's probably right. He knows better than to dish out the bad side of a vampire if he values life." Tyler chimed in

I sighed.

"Fine…but you're going to help me." I said with a grin

A pained look came over Matt's face.

* * *

~Bonnie~

Just finishing unpacking the majority of my stuff into the dresser my cell phone went ballistic.

"Uh hello?" I said answering it

"Hey red. You move into town and don't even bother to tell me?"

It was Matt. I couldn't help but smile.

"I was wondering if you wanted to sneak out for a walk or something. You know to catch up." he said

"I think I can manage that." I giggled

Ending the phone call I quickly grabbed a hoodie and snuck out. Granted it was nearly midnight but I wasn't sleeping much anyways. Walking out of the house I saw a car pull up. Damon got out and walked past me. I paused for a short moment looking back at him.

"Busy feeding on someone?" I asked taking a guess as to why I felt shivers up and down my spine

He turned to me quickly with a look so sharp that I had to look away.

"So I'm right…you are a leech." I said shaking my head "It almost makes me feel bad for you…almost."

With that I turned and walked away leaving him there on the porch. It was no wonder he got everything he wanted. He could compel any girl and he probably didn't even have to do that even with the god like looks he has. A slight feeling of sadness came over me.

"Don't you even think about feeling bad for him." I growled at myself as I made my way to meet Matt

Finally getting to his house I noticed he was sitting out on the porch.

"Well you certainly have…grown since the last time we saw each other." Matt said

I blushed a little at the statement.

"Yeah well I see I'm not the only one." I countered

He just chuckled as he slung an arm over my shoulders and started dragging me along.

* * *

~Damon~

She knew what I was…it took me by surprise that's for sure. She was a spitfire and I could find why she seemed to take up most of my interest. Then all of the sudden my cell rang cutting my thoughts off.

"Yes Katherine?" I answered

"Fuck her yet?"

"It's taking a little more time than expected…especially since she's a witch."

"Loser." She spat

"Eat me." I harped hanging up

Tossing my phone aside I poured a glass of scotch. Looking down at the ember colored liquid I drank it in one gulp feeling it burn my throat. She was still on my mind.

* * *

~Bonnie~

The sun was rising slowly but surely and yet we were still awake.

"Come on Bonnie you know you can trust me."

"You know what he is not to mention the bad things I've heard about him…I just don't know." I said

"Look he may be a vampire but it's not like he's completely heartless. He's had my back on numerous occasions."

"Fine…If I tell you who told me you won't tell right?" I asked

"Bonnie how long have we known each other? I mean seriously who can you trust if not me?" Matt said

"Alright fine." I laughed

* * *

~Damon~

"You're shitting me!" I exclaimed into the phone

*No man I'm telling you it was Margaret. She said that when she was registering she met her there and she was the one who told her to stay away.* Matt said on the other line

"Do think she bought it?"

*I'm pretty sure.*

"Sure sure or just sure." I said

*She bought it*

"Good." I said

Hanging up I pulled into the drive of Katherine's little plaza. I could sense she was in there. Walking into the den I noticed her watching tv.

"What the hell kind of reality tv is this?"

"Shhh." She said

She rolled her eyes as She watched the ditzy ass blonde nearly head butt what looked like my little brother.

~Katherine~

"Fucking idiot." I spat as it turned off the tv "So what's up your ass today?"

I turned to face him.

"I've found out that Margaret is the one feeding Bonnie bullshit." He hissed as he relaxed over on the couch

"Oh?" I said as I rose and walked over towards him

"I have every thought in mind to ruin that woman." He growled

"Really?" I said as I settled myself between his legs

I could hear him sigh a little.

"It seems that little miss Elena has a cute little crush on her tutor which might I add happens to be your brother." I said seductively

"And your point?" he said as I felt his hands wind around my hips

"I need you to help me seduce little Elena. Mold her into your own little creation. You know speed up the process of sexual intent." I said as grinded back into him causing a slight moan to escape his lips

"And how exactly do you…suggest I do that being I'm not high on Margaret's list." He asked

I could feel his thumbs rub circles on my hips as they moved inward.

"Well I tell Aunt Margaret about The texts Elena has gotten from Saint Stefan, she goes ballistic and who should the two call upon for help?" I asked rhetorically

"You astound me." Damon groaned

Turning over to straddle him I bent down and kissed his throat teasingly.

"I am going to destroy her and you are going to help me…right?" I said in a low voice

"Like I would have the choice." he groaned

"And Bonnie?" I asked curious as to how far along he was if at all

"It's moving." He said

"I see…well let me know when you've nailed her." I said as I shifted a little and got up

"Oh come on!" I heard him yell after me

~Damon~

I can't believe that manipulative little bitch. She was good I'll give her that. Sighing I ran my hands over my face and grabbed my phone. I wasn't letting Katherine win this one. The only thing she would be riding I was sure of was me.

* * *

~Bonnie~

Getting back to the boarding house after having breakfast with Matt I heard the phone ringing. I paused wondering if anyone else was going to get it. Hesitating I answered it myself.

"Hello?" I answered

~Damon~

"Uh hey I was just uh calling…"

*Damon?*

I closed my eyes tightly feeling like an idiot.

"Yeah look I was wondering did I leave my cell phone over there?" I asked

I just rolled my eyes as I looked at the cell phone in my hand. Wow, I couldn't have been more of an idiot.

*uh no you didn't…is that why you really called?*

~Bonnie~

*No to be honest…I was missing the banter and insults.*

I laughed a little. I had to admit he could be charming if he wanted to be.

"Haha very funny. So what are you up to today?" I asked secretly biting my bottom lip

*Didn't I tell you? I'm going out with you.* I heard on the other line

"Oh really?" I said my voice cracking a little

*Yeah because I figure I'll take what I can get even if it is only friendship.* he said

"Alright." I said pausing for a moment

Why was my heart beating so fast? There was no chance in hell I would let him swoon me.

"Well if you think you're as fast as you say I'm walking right out the door now." I said

With that I hung up.

"Who was that dear?" I heard Mrs. Flowers say

"Oh uh nobody. I'll be back later on. I'm going to go check out town."

"Dear you haven't even slept yet."

"I'm not even tired." I said feeling giggly

"Alright then."

Giving her a quick smile I rushed out the door. I stopped right as soon as I closed the door.

"What a showoff." I said under my breath knowing he heard it

He just scowled at me.

"Well I'm sure you must be hungry." He said

"Actually no. I ate already." I said

"Well then we can always burn those calories." He said

Scoffing, I walked past him. He really was a pig, I thought to myself.

"I meant going for a walk." He said as he kept up with me effortlessly

"I knew that." I lied

He just chuckled a little.

"Look…I'm sorry I shouldn't have assumed that you were such a creep." I said

"Are you actually apologizing?" Damon said pretending to be shocked as he held his hand over his heart

"Yes I am." I said looking down at the sidewalk

"Don't worry about it." he said lightly elbowing me "It wouldn't be the first time someone's assumed something like that."

"How do you deal with it?" I asked

"I ignore it."

"It's that easy?"

"Not all the time." I said

Looking at him I knew I had crossed a line in asking about it. It was personal even I understood that.

"What about you? I'm sure you have a hard time securing your sex life." He all of the sudden shot at me

"Well no…not exactly… I haven't-"

"Relax it was just a question."

"Well not everyone wants to have sex for the hell of it." I blurted

He looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"And who are you to talk about something you've yet to experience?" he asked

"I just think that to experience something like that someone should in fact be in love."

He just stared at me for several moments as if analyzing me. Looking up at him I realized it had been nearly ten minutes since either of us said a word.

"It's just an opinion." I said finally breaking the silence

He just nodded.

"You're not a dyke are you?" he asked out of the blue

"No!" I exclaimed trying to hold back laughter

Then he started to laugh and I couldn't hold back any longer.

"That's not funny." I said still laughing

"Then stop laughing." He said

I shook my head at him. He then took my hand and spun me around.

"Oh geez Damon what are you doing?" I asked

"What? Never dance before?" he asked

"It's…been awhile." I answered as his sharp eyes met mine

* * *

~Katherine~

With nothing better to do I found myself sitting in the café watching the world pass me by as I waited for Margaret to come.

"I came as fast as I could! What's the emergency?" I hear Margaret say urgently as she sat across from me

"Look there's something you should know…it's about Elena." I started

"Oh god what is it?"

"It's bad." I said

"It's not drugs is it?" Margaret asked

"No it's worse…She's been getting these texts from Stefan."

Margaret's eyes grew wide and I knew I struck gold.

"Damon's brother?" she exclaimed "Oh no."

"Look I'm just trying to look after her make sure she doesn't follow in the wrong path is all." I said putting on my best sincere voice with puppy dog eyes "You will be discreet right?"

"Of course. I am so glad you told me…now this can be stopped." Margaret said "I will deal with this now."

"Alright but don't be too hard on her…it was only a crush or at least I think."

As Margaret left I smiled to myself.

"And the dominos fall." I muttered as I sipped my coffee

* * *

~Elena~

"I think I'm getting the hang of it now." I said as I bit my bottom lip

Oh god how I loved his green eyes. The way he smiled at me. Did he feel the same way about me? Well of course he does you twit or he wouldn't even bother texting you and making extra time to tutor you instead of being at football practices.

"Who the hell do you think you are!"

My eyes went wide as we both looked back at my aunt who was standing in the doorway of my room.

"You weren't supposed to be home for another hour." I stuttered

"I cannot believe this!" my aunt yelled

"Honestly ma'am I have no idea what you are talking about…I was just tutoring your niece-"

"Oh cut the bullshit." She spat

"Aunt Mar-" I started

"Enough Elena I found the texts." She yelled

"What!" I cried

"I was cleaning your room and your phone rung so I looked and found them." She said

"How dare you even try to corrupt her!" she spat towards Stefan

"I haven't even touched her."

"I don't care. Get out of my house now!" she said coldly

"Yes ma'am." He said silently as he passed her walking out

"Stefan!" I cried

"I cannot believe your behavior Elena." Aunt Margaret snapped at me

I turned a fell onto my bed crying. Everything was ruined now.

* * *

~Damon~

"You seem cheery…it's disgusting." Katherine said as I walked into the den

"And what would you be doing here."

"Well if everything is going by my plans aunty Margaret has busted in on little Elena." she said with a smirk

I just rolled my eyes as I settled in one of the comfy chairs.

"It's your turn." She added as she picked up the phone

"You do know we're destroying an innocent girl don't you?" I asked

"Look here you little shit, I sit here day in day out playing miss perfect putting on a smile when sometimes I want to kill myself. It's okay for you and Tyler to want fuck people but when I do it I get dumped. I'm the mother fucking angel in people's eyes and sometimes I want to kill them. Are in or are you out?" she snapped

Sighing I held out my hand for the phone. She dialed the number then gave it to me. the other line picked up and all I heard was crying. Are you fucking kidding me?

"Elena? It's Damon. Katherine told me to call. You do remember me right?"

"Yes" she sobbed

"Look stop crying…please stop crying. I have a plan but seeing as your aunt despises me you're going to have to do something on your end." I said "Okay?"

"Okay…" she cried

I looked over at Katherine and wiggled my eyebrows once. A wide grin spread across my face.

* * *

~Elena~

Going over the plan again in my head I let out a deep breath. I only hoped it would work if not my aunt would only kill me more. I fluffed the pillows one more time before pulling the comforter over them. Then I pulled up the hood of my hoodie as I looked over at the picture of me and Aunt Margaret making funny faces.

"Bitch." I muttered as I slammed the picture frame forward

Then taking one more glance back I snuck out the window and jump down to the ground. After running a few blocks I stopped to catch my breath. I walked the rest of the way to Katherine's house. I was told to meet Damon there being he said he would help get me and Stefan together. I only held him to it being he was his brother.

Getting to the manor I noticed him waiting on the porch gesturing for me to come inside. I looked around real quick and ran inside.

"You took your sweet time." He said

"Sorry I ran as fast as I could." I answered feeling a little uneasy

"You ran?" he asked

"Yes because Margaret would've noticed if she saw a car backing out of the driveway." I said snidely

"Good point." He said as he gestured upstairs "Katherine's room."

"I'm still not clear on what I'm doing here…" I trailed off as we entered Katherine's room

"Well if there's anything I know that my little brother loves it's hand written letters. I don't know why but he finds it sentimental." Damon said as he handed me a pen

"Really?" I asked as I slid my shoes off then slid up onto the large bed to get comfortable

"Trust me I know." He said as he put a hand to his chest

"Well alright but uhh I'm kind of thirsty…"

"Got it handled don't worry." He said with a charming smile

As soon as he left the room I laid back pulling my hood off as well. Then turning over I started writing on the piece of paper Damon gave me. By the time Damon had returned I was finished.

"Finished." I said holding up the piece of paper.

He took it from my fingertips.

"You think he'll like it?" I asked

"Oh I'm sure he will." Damon replied, a smile playing on his lips

"What?" I asked

"You know if you tried I'm sure you could be a model…it's just too bad." He said as he turned to the vanity table which seemed have a camera on it

"What's too bad." I said nearly pouting

"You're just not sexy." He sighed

My jaw nearly dropped as he said the words.

"I can be sexy." I blurted

"Oh really? Prove it." he said

Getting up from the bed I walked over in the sexiest walk I could manage without tripping.

"Alright alright. You can be sexy." He said in a chuckle

I still wasn't convinced though that he believed it.

"But you know what would be even more sexy?" he asked

I shook my head no. Within the next second he had closed the space between us and unzipped my hoodie revealing the lace blue bra underneath. I knew I should've worn a shirt under this, I thought to myself.

"See? Now that's hot." He said

"Really?" I asked unsure

"Oh definitely." He said

I smiled to myself.

"I'm sure if you lost all the clothes you'd be even hotter." He added

I quickly zipped up my hoodie and walked over to put my sandals back on.

"Oh sorry I know I crossed a line." He said trying to apologize

"It's fine. I think I better go though."I said

"Alright I'll call your aunt to come get you." He offered

"No!" I exclaimed

"Oh that's right she doesn't know you're here with me no less does she?" he said

I just shook my head no. Deep down I kind of felt like a rebel knowing I had done something that could really piss Margaret off.

"Well I'll just get her on the phone." He said as he reached for the handset

"No! Please don't." I pleaded "I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

I regretted the words as soon as I said them.

"Trust me Elena all I want is a kiss." He said reassuringly

"That's it?" I asked remembering back to the little lesson Katherine had given me

I figured it couldn't have been that hard.

"That's it." he said

"Oh." Was all I said

Then all of the sudden before I chance to react I felt him kiss me. Was it always so… heated? But then he started to trail down my jaw to my neck and farther down.

"Damon…I…don't know about this…you said it was only a kiss." I stammered as he kept moving his kisses further down my body until I felt him unbuttoning my jeans "Damon-"

Then all of the sudden I felt a wave of heat wash over my body and I felt weak.

"Oh god." I whimpered as I felt his kiss between my legs

Then all of the sudden my legs caved from beneath me. I could've sworn I heard a chuckle from him.

* * *

~Bonnie~

Mrs. Flowers was holding a brunch for new and old students for the new school year so I had decided to get a shower early. In the back of my mind I wondered if Damon would be there. He would be a senior this coming year.

Coming downstairs I noticed Mrs. Flowers in the kitchen and decided to help her bring out the rest of the food.

"Thank you dear."

"Oh it's no problem." I said smiling

Following behind her I noticed the other new girl sitting at a table by herself. After setting the bowl down, I walked over and sat with her.

"Why hello ladies." Came a smooth familiar voice before I could get a hello out to her

"Hey." I greeted as he sat down beside me

He looked over at Elena or at least I was sure that was her name. She just gave a disgusted look and spit out whatever she was chewing.

"Excuse me." she said in a squeaky voice

Then getting up she ran into the boarding house.

"That girl is…awkward." I said

"I agree." Damon said as he smiled that charming smile at me

I couldn't help it. Something about him wasn't so bad after all. Then I noticed a worried look on Mrs. Flowers face.

"What is it?" I asked her

"There seems to be a shortage of food down at the shelter. I'd take it myself but-"

I didn't even let her finish.

"Don't worry about it we'll take care of it." I said

"We?" Damon said choking on water.

"Yes we." I said kicking him in the shin

"Right of course." He said rolling his eyes

After eating Damon and I gathered up the leftovers.

"Oh we're just dropping it off." I said as I heard an irritated sigh come from his direction

Pulling up to the old folks shelter I got out and started unpacking the food. Starting towards the entrance I tripped trying step up onto the sidewalk but was suddenly steadied by a set of hands that grabbed my sides from behind.

"Careful." I heard as no more than a whisper

His breath on my neck made me shiver slightly. I shook it off as I stepped up on the sidewalk and went inside.

~Damon~

Following in behind her I laid the rest of the food out beside what was already brought in.

"Oh you must be the kids Mrs. Flowers told me about." said one of the nurses "You know it would be great if you could visit some of them here. They don't get many visitors."

I could hear Bonnie sigh.

"Sure." She said

"Oh great." The nurse said

I just rolled my eyes. Great not only do I have to bring them food but now I have to sit in a room with them, I thought to myself. Several hours later I was sitting in a room with a tiny old woman who I really wanted to just put out of her misery.

"Did I tell you about my husband in world-"

"Yes you did tell me about your husband in World War two." I said cutting off

Hell I met the man…I think.

"Oh hmmmm." The old woman sighed

"Yep…and I fucked your daughter." I said casually

"What?" she asked

"I asked if you would care for some water." I asked as I turned to face her

"Oh no thank you." She said

Sighing I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." the old woman said

Looking back at the doorway I smiled not out of enjoyment but more of misery. Finally getting out of that place which might I add smelt like death I got my car with Bonnie sliding in beside me.

"So?"

"So…" I said as I pulled out onto the road

"So was it?" she asked

"It was fine."

"Oh you are the worst lair." She giggled

"I'm serious it was fine the old woman was nice." I lied

She just raised her eyebrows at me then stuck her tongue out at me.

"Okay I hated it. It bored me so bad I would've loved to have snapped her neck. I'm sorry." I said as I looked back at the road

"It's okay Damon." She chuckled "It was rather suckish. It doesn't make you a horrible person."

"It's not okay. You have no idea how hard it is to impress you." I said in somewhat of a low tone

"You don't need to punish yourself though." she said

I looked back at her. Her deep brown eyes taking mine as I felt her hand take mine with our fingers intertwining. A different feeling came over me. It wasn't something I was familiar with but I didn't want to let go. Not just yet. I wanted to see what more there was. I liked her smiling at me and knowing that she was thinking of me.

* * *

~Elena~

I was hiding in a small room which looked to like a den. I wasn't sure being I had only been here once. Then I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I called

"It's Katherine."

"Oh thank god." I said as I stumbled to my feet

"Are you okay?" she asked

"No!" I all but yelled

"Well what's wrong?" she asked as she sat me down

"Well Damon called me and said he wanted to help with Stefan and I…" I said trailing off remembering all that had happened last night

"Okay…"

"Well things got out of hand."

"What do you mean?"

"He-" I sighed knowing I couldn't say it out loud

"Did he force you to have sex?"

"Not exactly." I said

"Well what then?" she hissed

I moved to whisper in her ear.

~Katherine~

As I heard the words come from her mouth a grin braced my lips. Then as she pulled away I looked at her straight.

"So…he went down on you."

"Yeah if that's what you call it."

"Well did you tell somebody?" I asked pretending to be alarmed

"No! I would be murdered if I did." she exagurrated

"Well what was it like then?" I asked

"Well it was scary at first then all of the sudden everything got hazy and hot then it was like an explosion all over…but a good one." She said smiling a little now

"This is good Elena." I said smiling as I put my hands on her shoulders

"It is?" she asked confused

"It means you're becoming a woman." I said

"Oh? Really!"

She went to hug me but I just shoved her away.

"Look Elena I know Stefan alright? He's one of my friends. So if I know him I know he like experience. So you're going to have to continue and sleep with as many people as possible." I said

"Okay…" she said still a little confused

I just nodded and started for the door.

"But wait…" she said

I turned back to look at her.

"Wouldn't that make me some sort of slut?" she asked

"Look Elena everybody does it…we just don't talk about it." I said pressing my index finger to my lips

"Oh…okay." She said all perky like

Turning around rolled my eyes.

"Fucking moron." I muttered as I left

I mean seriously she has no idea. The little twat was eating out of the palm of my hand.

* * *

~Damon~

I had dropped off Bonnie hours ago telling her I had a few things to take care of. She seemed to buy it. Elena was lying beside me as I was looking through the pages of my journal. She had one hell of an annoying voice but Katherine said to make another sex night of it. Wasn't like I had much choice anyways.

"Is it supposed to hurt?" she asked

"Yes Elena." I said fully agitated

"What's the matter with you?" she asked as she tried to get on my lap

"Nothing." I said as I shoved her off effortlessly "It's that Bonnie girl I've heard about isn't it?"

"Elena this is what I call quiet time. That doesn't include you're large mouth…no pun intended." I said

"Well you know what? That's okay because I don't love you either I love Stefan." She complained

"I need a shower." I mumbled getting up off the bed

"Want some help?" she asked trying to be coy

"No Elena." I said

I closed the bathroom door behind me and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Get yourself figured out asshole." I muttered to my reflection

Elena went home at the crack of dawn leaving me to go back to the boarding house. As I pulled up to the house the sun was already up and I had yet again avoided another night of sleep. Overall though it didn't bother me much. Walking inside I noticed Bonnie wasn't anywhere in sight. Then concentrating I could hear her in the backyard…well her heart anyways. I was a vampire after all.

Walking into the kitchen I looked out the window to see her reading through a book.

"Oh is the poor little witch afraid of the book? I mean it actually looks as if she might start crying." I heard from behind

I turned to see Katherine sitting up on the island counter.

"Shut up." I hissed with an extra pop on the 'p'

"What's up your ass?" she snapped as she jumped off the counter

"Besides you? Nothing." I said as I looked back out the window

"She's getting to you isn't she?" Katherine asked as I felt her hands wrap around me

Prying her from me, I turned and started towards the door.

"If you must know then yes she is." I said

She just laughed at me.

"You are going to lose Damon. But since you are I was wondering if I could take my car out for a ride." She said in that seductive tone of hers

"Katherine the only thing you're going to be riding is me so get lost." I said

She glared at me then ran off.

"Smart girl." I said knowing what she really wanted to do was break my neck

Then taking one more look at the redhead that had taken up my fascination lately I walked out to see her.

~Bonnie~

It may have been just a book on the AP English list but it was pretty heartbreaking. I should've read this book sooner.

"Hey."

I looked up to see Damon making his way over.

"Hey." I greeted back as he leaned down and kissed me

I didn't stop him because I couldn't bring myself to. I guess I would be lying to myself if I said I didn't want him to kiss me of if I wasn't even curious as to what it would be like. But he was my friend and I wasn't wanting to cross that line. I felt it get more and more intense and I could feel that inner voice inside my head screaming at me to stop before it went too far. I wanted him but I wasn't quite ready for that level of want and I thought he knew that.

I pushed him away as I licked my lips.

"What?" he asked

"Nothing."

"Nothing? I thought that-"

"Damon it's nothing." I said trying to sound reassuring but my voice was quivering as his rose

"It's not nothing Bonnie. I mean I thought we liked each other."

"We do but you're my friend Damon that's all."

"And you can tell me you honestly feel nothing!" he nearly yelled

"I feel something. I'm not saying I don't." I said starting to get defensive myself

"Then why can't we be together huh?"

I stood up on my feet feeling angry and frustrated.

"Because Damon, I don't trust myself with you." I said

Tears threatened my eyes as I looked at him. I couldn't stand here any longer if I did I was sure to look like the idiot I felt like. Turning I ran inside and up to my room. My heart was beating so loud I couldn't even think. I wasn't going for the rest of the day either.

"Oh would you stop."

I looked around to see where the voice was coming from.

"Okay I know witchy stuff happens but seriously?" I said to myself

"It's just your conscious so relax."

"Oh just great…the magical Oz makes an appearance which can only lead to bad things." I said sarcastically

"Oh shut it McCullough. Just listen. You like him he likes you. Get over it."

"I am not having an open conversation with my mind." I said as I feel back on the bed

"Have it your way."

Then like that the voice was gone. Thank god for that too. I didn't like it when my mind took off on its own. It was rather rude actually. Leaning over to the nightstand I grabbed the other book I had been reading at night and started reading the next chapter. I knew it wouldn't have done me much good though. He was still in my head and he wasn't going anywhere. I hated it too. I hated that I felt this way and I hated that it was about him. Sitting up I threw the book across the room. I wish I hadn't met him. I knew that was a lie. Then again I didn't know what was what anymore. My life had been flipped upside down because of him and I didn't know what I wanted anymore.

Hours had gone by and the sun had gone down and the only things I had really accomplished was getting a shower. Conflicting thoughts still ran through me as I brushed my hair in front of the vanity table. Looking at myself I was wondering who I was. Then all of the sudden I heard a knock at the door which made me jump.

"Uh…Come in."I said

Looking back I saw Damon walk in. His hair was a mess and his eyes seemed distraught. I just looked back in the mirror as I set the brush down. My heart had started beating faster in the instant I heard his voice.

"I just thought I'd say goodbye. I'm leaving tomorrow." He said

"Oh…goodbye then." I said quietly as I turned to face him not getting up

I heard him sigh.

"I don't understand you."

A wave of confusion flushed over me.

"You sit there and tell me something of experience when in love and yet here it is and you're just going to let it walk away." he said with a raised voice

"Damon that was ne-"

"Just save it Bonnie. It's nothing remember? Then again if love is nothing to you that makes you a hypocrite." He said coldly

"I didn't say love was nothing." I said feeling the defensiveness rise in me again

"Well you did earlier today because here it is right in front of you and you just shove it away. That makes you a hypocrite." He said "I will move on probably but you will be stuck with knowing you lost love."

He turned to leave and before I had a chance to even think I found myself reaching out and grabbing his wrist. The coldness of his skin sent shivers down my spine.

"Wait." I said quietly as I looked up into his broken blue eyes

Moving my hand past him I locked the door behind him. My whole body felt like jello as I found myself pulling him back towards the bed. Letting go of his hand I self consciously started to pull my top up over my head as laid it on the bed. I had never felt so vulnerable. Looking up at him I waited for him to come to me. But he just shook his head as if it was his first time and not mine.

"I can't…I'm sorry." He stuttered than rushed out of the room leaving me on bed

I could feel the tears coming this time and I didn't stop them. Had I done something wrong? He left me here. Without a second thought I put my top back on over my bare chest and grabbed my bag from underneath the bed and started packing.

* * *

~Damon~

Slamming my door shut I looked up at the mirror across from me.

"Get it together you dick." I muttered

I didn't know what came over me. It wasn't like I hadn't done it before. I just couldn't. Letting out a deep breath I fell back on my bed and let sleep take me quickly. Hopefully I would die in my sleep but I could only hope.

It felt like second later that I felt a presence over me that shook me awake. I looked up to see Katherine trying to get to my journal on the nightstand.

"Morning." She said sweetly

"What do you want Katherine? Because if you want to know then no." I huffed

"She rejected you?" she giggled

"The exact opposite." I sighed

"Wait you had a chance to fuck her and you didn't? What the hell is wrong with you?" she said with venom on her tongue

I grabbed her by the hips making her giggle and tossed her on the bed. I wanted to see her and talk to her. I needed to apologize.

"You won't find her." Katherine said

I froze and looked back at her.

"Where is she?" I growled

"She apologized to Mrs. Flowers and said she was going to stay with some friends." She said sadistically "You fucked up Damon now she'll never talk to you again."

"Bitch." I muttered under my breath as I grabbed my shirt off a chair on my way out the door

Getting into my car I pulled out my cell phone. I hit speed dial hoping the person on the other end would have an idea as to where she would be.

*Hello?*

"Matt. It's Damon where is she?" I snapped into the phone

*I don't know what you're talking about.*

"Bonnie, Where is she?"

*Maybe you should just leave her alone.*

"Where is she!" I yelled

*Okay! She's getting on a train to go stay with friends farther out of town.*

I snapped the phone shut hitting the gas even harder.

* * *

~Bonnie~

I sighed as I climbed up the stairs. It would be better to get out of town probably. Just until mom and dad get everything settled. As I reached the top of the stairs I froze as I saw Damon Salvatore standing there. Any thoughts I had going through my mind were fleeting from my mind.

"I'm impressed." I said not hiding the smile

"Yeah well I'm in love." He said as he cupped my face and brought his lips to mine.

I didn't fight him this time. I didn't want to. Wrapping my arms around his neck I felt his arms around my waist pull me against him as his tongue traced my bottom lip waiting for an invitation. Opening my mouth I felt his tongue against mine and it wasn't what I expected. He wasn't fighting for any dominance as I thought he would've. He just wanted to taste me and I wouldn't deny that I wanted the same.

He pulled away with his eyes never leaving mine. I wanted to say something; anything but I couldn't bring any words to my lips. I felt his fingers intertwine with mine as he took my bag and started pulling me along back down the stairs. I let him with the feeling that somehow I was safe with him.

Upon getting back to the boarding house I found myself attacking him instead of the other way around. He pulled away with a grin playing on his lips.

"Nobody's here at the moment but I'm not going to pressure this Bonnie." He said solemnly

I just shook my head at him.

"When you're in love it isn't pressure." I said

"You're in love? With who?" he said jokingly

I pulled him down to me as I kissed him again then trailed all the way back to his ear.

"With you." I whispered

The words made me feel shaky and completely unsure of everything because I didn't cross the line, I completely destroyed it.

Then all of the sudden he picked me up in his arms and within the next second we were in his room and he was laying me back on his bed. As I started to pull my top up over my head he stopped me. I thought my heart stopped for a moment too.

"I want to do that." He said in a low voice as he finished pulling it up and over

Tossing it to the floor he leaned into me, kissing me. my eyes fluttered closed as he kissed down my jaw line to my throat.

"If you want to you can." I said in somewhat of a squeak

He looked up at me, his eyes a cold hard black.

"It's okay really." I said as I started unbutton his shirt with the want, no need to see him

As he leaned down I felt my breath hitch as his lips kissed my neck sweetly. Instinctively wanting him to closer I wrapped one leg around his waist as I grinded into him. I could feel as his hands on me their coolness trying to calm the heat that was rising within me. I moaned as one crept lower down my back until it had a firm grip on my behind and he had grinded into me. His other hand moved down the front of me moving to unbutton my jeans. He moved slowly downward with his kisses as he undid them. He pulled them off effortlessly along with my panties leaving me completely bared before him. I hadn't felt like this ever but for some reason it was okay.

He moved back up between my legs settling soft smooth kisses along my legs as he did. As he came back up I felt his lips back on mine like a shock from lightning as his tongue massaged against mine and his hands rubbed small circles along my hips. Moving my own hands down I started unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down. He had stopped kissing me then and his blue eyes looked deep within mine as if wondering if this is what I really wanted. I only answered by kissing him again. He shoved them the rest of the way leaving all clothing on the floor as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me against him a little roughly. As I felt his hardness against me I could feel my core tense up and a moan escape from my lips as I felt one of his fingers enter inside me.

"Just relax." He breathed

I only nodded doing as he said but finding my hips bucking a little as he inserted another finger and started moving them in there. Whatever noises that came out of my mouth I couldn't control from what he was doing to me. Then in a sudden heated wave that was leaving us both sheeted in sweat I felt my whole body explode.

"Damon…" I moaned

I suddenly felt his lips pressing upon mine they were bruised from it but I didn't care. I just didn't want him to leave me like this.

I felt him pull out of me as his hands rested on my hips; I wrapped one of my legs around him feeling his hardened erection pressing against me even more. But his hands didn't move above my ribs. Parting my lips from him I took one of his hands and slowly moved it up so that it cupped my breast.

"It's okay to touch me…I-I won't break." I said

He just stared at me for a moment then leaned down and kissed me once again but as I felt him move lower I felt his mouth on one of my breasts causing me to gasp as my nails raked across his shoulder. His opposite hand was massaging the other one. Then he switched places giving the other one the same attention. As he trailed kisses up the valley of my breasts to my neck in which he nipped at as I grinded into him again his hand found mine as his fingers moved in between mine. As his other hand moved down my hips once again I felt him at my entrance and he looked at me. I just nodded saying it was okay. As I felt him take entrance I felt a sudden pressure then a sharp pain run through me.

"You okay?" he whispered

I could only manage a nod as the sudden pain started to fade and something else entirely came over me. I wrapped my free arm around him to pull him closer as he moved against me. I found that my own hips rose to meet his as he moved deeper into me. Then as I felt him move against me a moan escaped his lips as I kissed him and his forehead leaned against mine.

"Don't stop." I breathed

He just nodded as he thrusted a little harder into me. With each sudden thrust I felt myself coming closer and closer to an edge that I wish I could just jump off of but it was taking too long to happen. He started to move faster and so did I.

"Oh…god." I moaned

"Bonnie…" I heard him groan

As I felt a large wave of pleasure release from the tightness in my core. With one more thrust after that I felt the same from him as he then laid his head down on my shoulder. I rested my hand in his damp hair as my heavy breathing attempted to slow down but my heart was having no success as it seemed it was ready to jump out of my chest.

His hand hadn't left mine as we both fell asleep not even moving from the position we were in.

* * *

~Katherine~

"Pick up the phone you little prick." I hissed as the phone kept ringing

Hanging up I threw the cell phone across the room.

"I guess I will just have to come to you now won't I?" I said to myself

Walking across the room I grabbed my coat and walked out the door. Taking my time I was sure to be there within an hour and I was sure he'd be awake.

As I got to the boarding house I saw a cab out front so I hid behind a tree curious to see who would be leaving. As did I heard the front door open.

"You don't have to go." I heard Damon say

"I do I already told them I would be staying there so there's not much of a choice." said a female voice

Then taking a look I saw him kissing the small petite redhead before she got in the cab. I shook my head in disgust and turned around forgetting whatever was on my mind before. She really had gotten to him.

* * *

~Damon~

The next day I was heading over to Katherine's since she seemed to have something to talk to me about.

"So later on today then?" I asked as I got out of the car and started into the manor

*Yes that sounds good.*

"Just good? Here I thought it would be great." I said jokingly

*Yes it would be great. I love you.* she giggled

"I love you too." I said as I hung

"I love you too." came a cold voice from behind

I turned to see Katherine lounging back on the sofa with what looked to be red wine but smelled stronger.

"What do you want?" I asked

Like that she was in front of me backing me against a wall.

"Well I figured since you won you could make arrangements." She said as I felt her hands travel lower

"Not today." I said as I pulled her off of me

"And Why not?" she growled

"I'm not in the mood." I said simply as I made my way towards the front door

"I want to fuck!" she yelled

"And I don't." I snapped back

She scoffed at me.

"You are ridiculous Damon. I mean look at yourself. Look at what you've been deduced to." she said snidely "I mean have you even thought what is going to happen? Especially when school starts back up. And let's not forget she's the new principle's daughter. Oh but that's right you're sooooo in love."

I gritted my teeth at her sarcastic words as she made her way back over to her drink.

"Then again her father doesn't know about you and your little reputation does he? Hmmm I guess someone should tell him." she said

I watched as she pulled her phone from her pocked and started dialing.

"Put the phone down." I growled

"Shhhh it'll only take a minute." She said waving me off

I sped over and took the phone and threw it against the wall. She just scoffed.

"People don't change overnight Damon. You know that. And at least I can say we're two of a kind but you keep denying that." She said as she sat back down on the sofa

"It doesn't matter." I said trying to ignore her "I had planned on telling her about it all today."

I turned and walked towards the front door.

"You were going to be a legend and now you're going to be a joke. Don't it Damon. You'll not only ruin your reputation you'll destroy hers." Katherine snarled

I slammed the door behind me but froze on the front step.

* * *

~Bonnie~

I was finishing unpacking yet again as I heard a knock at the door. I opened the door to see Damon standing there.

"Hey come in." I greeted

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him inside as I kissed him. But he just pulled my arms away.

"You okay?"

"Uh Yeah…look we need to talk." He said in somewhat of a cold tone

"Alright. speak." I said

"There's something you should know…I… had sex with you in hopes it would provoke feelings within me." he said

"What are you talking about?" I asked unsure of what I really heard

"Did you not hear me! I said I had sex with you and I didn't feel anything. You were just a conquest…but there is somebody I love…she's better than you in every aspect." He yelled

I felt tears fall down my cheeks as the words echoed in me. a sudden feeling of disgust rolled over me and I wanted to vomit.

"I can't believe you…get out." I said coldly not looking at him

He tried to reach out and grab me but I stepped be.

"Get out Damon." I said again

But he just tried to grab me .

"No! Get out!" I screamed as I flung him backwards with a swift movement with my hand

He looked up at me then left silently. My knees soon gave out as I heard the door slam shut and the tears only got worse. Was it possible to feel so disgusted with yourself for actually thinking you were in love at one point? I should've known it wasn't possible. But instead here I lie on the floor crying my eyes out because I was the stupid one.

* * *

~Katherine~

After some major shopping I felt much better about the earlier situation.

"Just leave the stuff downstairs." I ordered the maid

"Yes ma'am."

"Don't call me Ma'am it makes me feel old." I grumbled

She just nodded as I tossed her my jacket and headed upstairs. Walking into my room I set my purse down and turned to face a smug Damon sitting in the corner.

"A little dramatic are we?" I asked

He just stood.

"You were right. People don't change overnight." He said flatly

"Oh?"

"Indeed so I figured we could celebrate." He said as he held out a bottle of champagne

I just raised my eyebrows at him as he held out a glass to me.

"To triumph." I toasted

He rolled his eyes at me. I could see the hurt in them plain as the sunlight outside.

"Right triumph over Bonnie." He said before swallowing his small amount of liquor

I couldn't help but giggle at his idiocy.

"My triumph isn't over her…It's over you." I said as I sat down on my bed

"Excuse me?" he asked

"I threatened your reputation and you broke the heart of the only girl you've ever loved…hell you're still in love with her. You are so pathetic Damon…Just a little toy I like to play with." I said

I saw his jaw tighten but I just took a sip of the liquor.

"Mmmmm so good." I said seductively "But I'm guessing you came here to make arrangements finally but to be honest? I don't fuck losers."

He gulped and looked anywhere but at me. I smiled as I watched him squirm from my stare. He rushed out the door and I heard his car start as he pulled out of the drive.

"Goodbye Damon." I muttered under my breath

~Damon~

Pulling out my cell I hit redial hoping to get Bonnie but some woman picked up the phone.

"Is Bonnie McCullough there?"

*No she is not.*

"If you see her tell her I need to speak to her please." I said urgently

*Alright.*

Then the line went dead. How could I have done that? I ruined the one good thing in my life. I could only hope that she would give me a second chance knowing I didn't deserve one.

About two hours later I was pulling into the drive of the house that I pulled into earlier today. For a moment I sat there contemplating if it was even worth going in there. The voice in my head said that it was over and I had royally screwed myself. But I got out of the car anyways and my feet carried themselves up to the house where there seemed to be a party going on. there was only one thing left to do anymore and that was show her the real me. The unedited version that she didn't see maybe then she would understand.

~Bonnie~

I heard a knock at the door.

"Don't worry I'll get it." I heard Kelly say

She had been taking care of me ever since she found me crying on the floor earlier. Thank god too or I'm sure I would've been dead by now. But as she answered the door I heard Damon's familiar voice and my eyes started to water all over again.

"Look I need to talk to her." I heard him say

"She's not-"

"Bonnie!" he called

"I told you she isn't here." Kelly hissed

"If you see her give her this. it'll tell her anything and everything she wants to know." He said

I turned and walked away into my bedroom. As I heard the door shut I could hear Kelly apologizing about the noise to her guests as I heard her coming towards my room. She just stood in my doorway.

"This came for you." She said

"Just…leave it on the bed." I said quietly

She only nodded and did as I asked then left. I looked back at the package on the bed with what seemed to be a letter on top and contemplated on whether or not I should just throw it away. but sighing I picked up the letter and opened it.

_Dear Bonnie,_

_ It seemed that in my own lifestyle of getting women into my own bed over and over again without really caring what they're feeling are and hurting them as well as destroying them not really caring in the process has backfired seeing as I have now hurt the one girl I love. It was not my intent to hurt you. But maybe if you read my prized possession in which I have given you will understand. Please give me a second chance…I'm nothing without you._

_ Sincerely Damon_

I looked back over at the package on the bed again and slowly reached for it. Since I had little hope for sleep earlier I knew there was no chance now. I opened the package and pulled out the leather bound book.

~Damon~

I looked up in her window to see her looking through it.

"Well I guess that's that then." I sighed to myself

Getting in my car I started to drive off. I wasn't going home. Not tonight.

I headed towards the main township of Fell's Church. It wasn't as if the town ever slept being it always seemed to be busy of some sort. It would be a sleepless night.

* * *

~Katherine~

Laying there feeling exhausted and irritated at the same time with the little twit I picked up the phone and called the boarding house.

"Hello?" came a groggy voice after the third ring

It should've been picked up on the first ring but I'll let it slide.

"Stefan?"

"Katherine? Is that you?" he asked

"Yeah look I need to talk to you could you come over?" I asked panicked

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked in a more urgent voice

"It's Damon…I mean you know I care about you two right?...it's just he was talking crazy today and then all of the sudden he hit me." I said

"Calm down Kat I'll be over as soon as possible." He said in that calming voice

"Look Stefan I'm serious…and there's something else you should know it's about Elena…just hurry." I said

The phone clicked ending the call. Lying back on my plush bed I grinned feeling extremely pleased with myself.

"Oh how god it is to be me." I sung

~Stefan~

I turned over and looked at the peaceful young girl lying beside me. She looked as if she were having a good dream. I just kissed her temple and let her sleep as I got out of bed.

* * *

~Bonnie~

As soon as dawn struck, I did a quick locator spell to find Damon and the only thing I knew was that he was in Fell's Church. The town was pretty big and I just hope I could find him because after what I had read I was ready to talk to him. I needed to talk to him.

~Damon~

Dawn struck too soon yet I couldn't find a wink of sleep. I had left my car back at the boarding house hours ago. Now I was just wandering around town feeling ready to drop dead. No pun intended. Where ever I went I just hoped it was somewhere.

~Stefan~

Storming out of the manor I felt nothing but fury within me and it was rising. I wasn't going to just beat the living hell out of my brother this time. I was going to kill him and I had exactly what I needed to do so.

I looked down at the vial in my hand. Katherine said it would kill him. I had no reason not to trust her being she had always been there for me. I just hoped she was right. I wasn't wanting Damon to live this time.

"Son of a bitch." I spat

I was told he was in town somewhere but it didn't take much to sense him. Few minutes after speeding at unnatural speeds into town I found him walking along the sidewalks.

"Damon." I called as he started to pass me

"Hey little brother…look can we talk another time I've had a shitty night." He said

"Where do you come off hitting Katherine our friend no less." I snapped clenching the vial within my my hand tightly

"Hitting Katherine? What the hell are you talking about…oh she must've gotten to you too." he said exhausted

"She also said you fucked Elena." he growled

~Damon~

I hung my head feeling a wave of guilt wash over me.

"Look Stefan I'm so-"

But he cut me off as he hit me across the face knocking me backwards. I hit back and caught him in the gut.

~Bonnie~

I could sense him he was close. Running as fast as I could I looked around to noticed to men fighting and one of them looking like Damon.

"Damon?"

Running I jumped on the guy that was hitting him. But as I did the young man beating him flung me away effortlessly into the road. I could feel my head crack on the pavement. My breathing was heavy as I just laid there watching the sky spin.

~Damon~

"Oh god." I breathed

Then all of the sudden Stefan grabbed me by the throat and thrust some strange liquid down it.

"What the hell? You know poison won't work." I snapped as I threw him off of me

"Yeah well this one will it's specially made for vampires." Stefan snapped

A strange feeling came over me in that instant like I wanted to vomit and then it was gone. Shaking my head I sat up feeling the strange urge to breathe. Then all of the sudden I heard a loud honk and looked over to see Bonnie trying to get up still in the middle of the road.

~Bonnie~

A loud honk registered in my brain but it seemed my body didn't want to move that quick.

"Bonnie!" I heard from the side as I was suddenly shoved out of the way only to hear the squealing of brakes

Looking back I saw Damon lying in the road and the black car that seemed to have come to a halt too late with a busted windshield.

"Oh god…Damon." I cried as I ran over to him

Pulling his head into my lap I brushed his dark bangs out of his face. tears streaked down my face and I couldn't seem to stop them.

"Bonnie…" he said as if trying to breathe

"You'll be okay… you'll heal…vampire remember?" I said

"Yeah well it's not feeling that way." he stuttered

"What do you mean?" I stammered

He shakily took my hand and pulled it to his chest. My own breath stopped as I felt his beating heart. How was this possible?

"I don't understand…" I said

"I love you Bonnie." He stuttered

"I love you too…Don't leave me now." I stammered

But then all of the sudden I felt his heart slow till it stopped.

"Damon…" I cried

"Oh my god it made him human." I heard from behind me

* * *

~3 weeks later~

~Bonnie~

I washed my face real quick in hopes that it would flush the tears out. Taking one final look in the mirror I turned to leave almost knocking someone over.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said sweetly

"My fault."

"Uh I'm Bonnie." I said holding out my hand in which the girl didn't take

"Katherine…Have we met?" she asked

"No not that I know of…I'm new…the principle's daughter." I answered as if I didn't know her

"Right." she said with an unenthusiastic tone

"It must be tough on you." I said

"Why?"

"You were one of his best friends… or at least that's what I've heard." I said

"Yeah but I'm fine." She said casually as she started applying eyeliner

~Katherine~

Jesus she was like a dog that humped your leg. Why wouldn't she just go away?

"Well I know it sounds corny but when times get tough for me I always turn to god and he helps me through." Bonnie said "See you around."

With that she walked out of the bathroom.

"Looking forward to it…idiot." I muttered

Then taking one final look in the mirror I turned and headed out for the auditorium to give the fakest speech in the world about how I could've saved him.

"Showtime."

Walking up on the stage I could see multiple faces I knew personally.

"A death isn't the way we hoped to start this school year off. I'm sure most of you knew Damon Salvatore, to me he was my best friend and I knew how he loved to make trouble. I like to help people steer off the wrong path and I know that I should've tried harder for him. If he were here today-"

I noticed two other students come in through the back but just ignored them.

"If he were here today I'm sure he'd want me to say-"

I huffed as I saw multiple students getting up and leaving out into the courtyard.

"He'd want me to say I'm sorry! Oh my god what is wrong with you people!" I exclaimed as even more students got up and left "Don't you have any respect!"

Jumping off the stage I stormed down the long aisle out into the courtyard and froze as I saw every student out here with booklets in their hands. a wave of confusion came over me as I felt hundreds of glares of hatred on me. Then I saw Elena coming through the crowd with a stack of them. She glared at me with a rude grin and shoved on at me. Looking down I read the title.

'The Cruel Intentions of Damon Salvatore.'

I flipped through it as I heard multiple cursings toward me from everyone. Reading through it I came to the realization that I was his conquest. I was the bet…not that redheaded bitch. Tears streaked down my face as I looked up at everyone knowing that every single dark secret of me was exposed showing everyone the angel I wasn't. He was dead yet he still destroyed me as the human I wasn't.

~Bonnie~

I stood by the 1969 red Cougar and watched as my father walked out and grabbed the book from her hands. He just shook his head at her. Turning I got into the car and started it listening to the soft purr. Closing my eyes I let the memory of him wash through me. Then shifting into gear pulled out onto the road. The radio came on playing 'Bittersweet Symphony' by The Verve, the song seemed to fit perfectly.

I could still feel his hand in mine, his lips on mine. He was my first love and probably my only.

**Okay I know that was one long freaking one shot but I did not want to do this in chapters. So if you have made it all the way through than WOOHOO. Lol I hope you review whether it's good or bad I want to hear it. and I have an alternate ending if you want it. all you have to do is ask…. But please review I'm begging ya let me know what's on your mind.**


	2. Alternate Ending

**Alright people asked so here it is…**

**Onwards to the alternate ending of this long freaking one-shot haha. I hope you like it. it leaves off after the phone call that Stefan had with Katherine that way you have an idea where it's at.**

**~Alternate Ending~**

~Bonnie~

As soon as dawn broke I did a locator spell. I had to find him but the only thing I knew was that he was in Fell's Church and Fell's Church was a pretty big town. I just hope I could find him because after what I read I was ready to talk to him. I needed to talk to him.

~Damon~

Dawn had struck too soon yet I couldn't find a wink of sleep. I had left my car back at the boarding house hours ago. Now I just found myself wandering around the township feeling like the walking dead…no pun intended.

I hoped I could see her soon…that she would find me somehow. I missed the way she would look at me as if she were trying to figure me out and succeeding with it. I missed her fiery hair that wasn't far behind her fiery spirit. She had been the only girl who actually called me on my shit and I let her slip. Or rather I just shoved her over a cliff. I was have tempted to just kill myself and make it that much easier but why give myself that pleasure?

~Stefan~

Storming out of the manor I sped at unnatural speeds to the human eye into Fell's Church. I could sense my brother and the closer I got the stronger it got. I had no plans on beating the living hell out of him. no I had every intention of killing him after what he not only did to Katherine but what he also did to Elena.

I looked down at the small vial in my hand. Katherine told it would kill him. I had no reason not to believe her being she had always been there for us. I just hoped it killed him slowly and painfully.

Though it made me wonder how she got her hands on something that could kill a vampire no less. When I asked she only said that she had been holding onto it for a while and that it was made by a witch during the time of the Salem witch trials. I didn't question it any farther because I had no reason to. but I did have reason to kill him whether he was my brother or not.

"Son of a bitch." I muttered under my breath

Damon wasn't going to live this time and I'd make sure of it.

Wandering the streets after about five minutes I noticed Damon walking along the sidewalk looking completely exhausted.

"Damon…" I called as he started to walk past me

"Oh hey little brother…as nice as it would be to catch up can we talk later? I've had a shitty night-"

"Where do you come off hitting Katherine?" I snapped cutting him off

The fury in me kept rising and all I saw was red at the moment.

"Hitting Katherine what the hell are you talking about?...oh shit she must've gotten to you too." he said pinching the bridge of his nose

"She also told me you fucked Elena." I growled

~Damon~

Oh shit, I thought. My head hung as a sigh came from my lungs.

"Look Stefan I'm sor-"

But I was cut off as he hit me across the face.

"Stefan!" I said trying to stop him

But he hit me again and unable to hold back I hit him back, knocking him back a few steps.

~Bonnie~

I could feel the pull of the spell getting stronger and I knew I was getting closer. Running around the corner I found myself noticing two young men in a fist one of whom looked like Damon.

"Damon?"

He looked my way for a split second and I saw that his lip was busted. Did vampires bleed? I wasn't sure. But then the other young man hit him across the face knocking him back.

"No!" I yelled

As I tried to stop them the young man flung me away with effortless strength sending me flying. As I hit the ground I felt my head crack against the pavement as the breath from my lungs was knocked out of me. Looking up I noticed the sky was spinning.

~Damon~

Shoving Stefan away I looked over to see Bonnie in the middle of the road.

"Oh no." I breathed

Rushing over to help her I yanked backwards and met with a fist to the gut. Falling to the ground I saw Stefan pull something out that looked like a small vial of liquid. He started opening it and tried opening my mouth.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed kicking him backwards

I heard the vial smash against the sidewalk.

"You son of a bitch!" Stefan yelled

"Just stop!" I yelled

Then looking back at Bonnie I saw her trying to get up as she held her head. Within in the next second I heard the honking of a car soon followed by the screeching of tires and brakes.

"No!" I yelled moving quickly

~Bonnie~

Hearing the screeching of tires I thought that that was it. it was over because I knew I wasn't fast enough to move out of the way being that cracking my head off the asphalt had slowed me down with the throbbing ache residing in me.

But I felt a set of arms grab me and pull me out of the way. Waiting for my vision to stop blurring I looked up to notice that I was on the other side of the street and Damon stood in front of me with his hands still on my waist. I could feel his breath staggering and I still couldn't bring myself to look at him even though I could feel him there.

"Look at me." he said in a low voice

Looking up at him my eyes met his instantly. I felt his hand sweetly caress my cheek I should've shoved it away but instead I found myself leaning into his cold touch.

"Thank god your okay." He said

Then all of the sudden he fell to his knees but his arms moved to hold me and I just stood there unsure of what to feel or even how to feel in that moment. Laying my fingers through his hair I felt him hold me tighter.

My heart felt as if it were swelling larger than my chest could hold.

"You have no idea how much I love you." I heard him whisper

I looked down and pulled him to his feet.

"After yesterday you'd be right. I don't know…" I said finally finding words to say

"Bonnie…" he started "I…"

"Don't." I said cutting him off

I didn't want to hear anything mainly because I probably wouldn't be able to with my heart pounding so loudly. Moving my fingers up to his lips I wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth but they remained there. The world seemed to be fading away and time slowing down or at least that's the feeling that came over me. Damon had grabbed my hand from his face as he started to lean towards me. It took not but a second for his lips to brush across mine slightly trembling but it felt like it took forever. Bringing my hands to the nape of his neck I deepened the kiss.

I quickly pulled away though trying to come to my senses.

"Damon I don't know…" I said trailing off

But he just cupped my face and brought our lips back in contact.

"You do not get to be happy." I heard as a growl from behind Damon

Parting from Damon I looked to see a distraught young man standing there.

"Stefan the person you should blame is Katherine. She fed you bullshit and you ate it up like the moron you can be sometimes." Damon said

Stefan just shook his head.

"She wouldn't do that…" Stefan trailed off

I just felt completely lost.

"She would and she did and I was the idiot who went along with it." Damon said

"Oh so it's her fault you fucked Elena."

I looked away sighing. I had known of this already being I had read it from his journal.

"Like I said I was an idiot…I ruined the poor girl." He said

"I recommend you stay away from her from now on unless you want me to ruin yours then." Stefan growled "And don't think this fixes things…because whether by blood or not we are no longer brothers."

Damon looked down at the sidewalk and I could tell the words stung him.

"Wait…" I said to the young man

He looked at me hard enough to make me flinch.

"Don't…do it…he's an idiot that much we all know but if there's anyone to be pissed at it should be that bitch. She's a manipulator or hadn't you noticed that when you tried to kill your…brother." I said somewhat stuttering "Look for yourself."

I pulled out the leather bound book I hadn't let go of all night and handed it to him.

He looked at me up and down and to be honest it was rather uncomfortable. Then he sighed, taking the journal and walked off down the sidewalk as he cursed himself as well.

I felt a set of arms wrap around me from behind.

"What now?" I heard him whisper

"I need to know…what am I to you?" I asked as I turned to him

I was afraid of the answer but it was one I needed to know. He leaned down so that I felt his lips touch my ear.

"You are what makes my heart beat." He whispered

I wasn't sure if I had heard it correctly but then I felt his lips gently kiss behind my ear down to my neck. How could I have turned him away? He had me and there was no way I was getting out. Then again why would I try?

~3 weeks later~

~Bonnie~

I looked in the mirror and primped my hair a little. Taking a deep breath I turned and headed out of the bathroom only to bump into another girl.

"Oh sorry…I'm Bonnie." I said introducing myself as I held out my hand

"Katherine." She said flatly

"Do we know each other?" I asked

"Not that I know of."

"Okay…well see you around then." I said

~Katherine~

What a stupid little twat. I couldn't believe Damon was actually able to get her back. It's too bad too. He could've done better.

"Looking forward to it…moron." I said sarcastically as she walked out of the bathroom

Looking down at the note cards with the speech I supposed to give at the beginning of the year I sighed. Then I pulled out my eyeliner and started reapplying it.

"Showtime." I said as I grabbed the note cards and left towards the auditorium

Standing up on the stage I noticed that there were several familiar faces that I knew personally in the crowd of students.

"Good morning students…I'm here today to introduce the new school year and-"

I stopped noticing a few students come in from the back. They were standing in the aisle talking and as they left more students followed them out.

"It's the new school year and I'm sure it'll be-" I said, my voice starting to rise in agitation

Then not two seconds later even more got up and snuck out the back.

"It'll be a great year I'm sure being we are-what the hell is wrong with you! Don't you have any respect?" I exclaimed

Jumping down from the stage I made my way down the aisle and out to the courtyard where it seemed everyone was congregating. I froze though as I saw almost every single student held what looked like a booklet. Seeing Elena holding one I stormed over and snatched it from her. the cover brought shock to my own face which was a rarity in itself.

'The Cruel Intentions of Damon Salvatore' is what it said

Flipping through I heard multiple cursings towards me.

"I figured the world should see the real you Katherine."

Looking up I saw Stefan in front of me with his arm around Elena. He had a glare pointed at me with a rude grin and so did she. Looking at the rest of the other students I could feel tears rim my eyes.

"It's over." He growled

~Bonnie~

Walking back to the 1969 red Cougar I wrapped my arms around the neck of the man I knew drove it and kissed him. I got in the passenger's seat next to him and couldn't hide the smile that played on my lips as his finger's intertwined with mine as we pulled out onto the road. Then I suddenly felt a tender kiss on the side of my throat turning to tell him to keep his eyes on the road he stopped me as he kissed me.

I was in love with him and probably always would be. I thought I was too young to fall in love…I was wrong.

**There it is for you. I really hope you liked it and you can tell me by reviewing so please do so.**


End file.
